


Гранже и мозазавр

by Alot, Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Ямазаки везет Фурухаши куда-то.





	Гранже и мозазавр

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: фуруяма в глазах смотрящего; мнение автора может не совпадать

Фурухаши вышел из дома в традиционном: хакама, хаори с клановыми узорами, кисточки. Ямазаки видел его таким часто — по выходным Фурухаши вообще, кажется, ничего другого не носил — но все равно дыхание всякий раз перехватывало. Традиционное шло Фурухаши гораздо больше костюмов, словно он должен был жить в другой эпохе. 

— Прости, опоздал, — сказал Ямазаки, когда Фурухаши сел рядом с ним на переднее сиденье. — С утра дернули на работу, там… Ладно, по дороге расскажу. 

Фурухаши милостиво кивнул и занялся навигатором, пока Ямазаки выруливал с парковки.

"Направляйтесь на север", — нежным голосом велела гуглодевушка. Ямазаки проворчал:

— Да, конечно, во мне же встроенный компас. 

— Это туда, — подал наконец голос Фурухаши. — Как рабочая неделя? 

— Да так, — рассеянно отозвался Ямазаки, пытаясь понять, что ему делать на ближайшей развязке. — Неплохо, на самом деле. Сегодня вот только…

Ему вдруг расхотелось рассказывать. Все равно же выйдет скучно.

— А у тебя? — спохватился он.

— Отвратительно, — Фурухаши нахмурился. — Я прочитал одну книгу, и она была ужасна. 

"Началось", — подумал Ямазаки со странным ощущением восторженной обреченности. 

— “Киномания”, — в голосе Фурухаши звучало неизбывное отвращение. — Культовое произведение. История о том, как один юный киноман волею судьбы находит киноленту трэшового ужастика от неизвестного режиссера, потом другую, и понимает, что режиссер гениален, хотя в качестве культурного наследия от него остался сплошной низкопробный трэш. Америка, пятидесятые-шестидесятые, режиссер — восходящая звезда немецкого кинематографа, гений, но фильмы, которые он снимает - слишком мрачные, зритель после них чувствует себя грязным, униженным.

Голос Фурухаши, вначале сухой и ровный, постепенно наливался силой. Он съехали с пригородной дороги на скоростную трассу, и Ямазаки покрепче ухватился за руль. Движение было плотным и быстрым. Поворот бы еще не пропустить.

— Киноман исследует творчество режиссера, узнает о нем все больше и постепенно выходит на религиозную организацию "Сиротки бури", которые позиционируют себя как сеть благотворительных организаций, а по сути — древний религиозный орден, чьи верования корнями уходят в дохристианские времена, — журчал рядом голос Фурухаши. Он говорил негромко — он никогда не говорил громко, словно не стремился быть услышанным, и Ямазаки машинально убавил громкость магнитолы, а потом выключил ее вовсе. — Эти люди верили в двуединство бога, точнее в то, что существуют бог и дьявол, в дуализм, для человека — противостояние плоти и духа. По их системе верований наш бог — на самом деле дьявол и наше создание есть величайший акт предательства и искушения, потому что нечистая плоть превращается в гробницу для духа.

Фурухаши стоило бы основать секту, подумал Ямазаки, перестраиваясь ближе к первому ряду. Читал бы проповеди этим своим тихим звенящим голосом, все бы слушали, не дыша.

— Якобы кино само по себе — изобретение этого культа, поскольку в прикладном виде символизирует борьбу божеств. Кино основано на эффекте инерционности нашего зрения: изображение на каждом кадре в отдельности — статично. Его движение — обман восприятия. 

Какая ж чушь, подумал Ямазаки одновременно раздраженно и весело, уводя машину на съезд. Съезжать с трассы было немного грустно — ему нравилось гонять.

Надо переехать в Америку, подумал Ямазаки, там больше места, больше скоростных дорог. Книжки дурацкие, фанатики какие-то религиозные…

— Изначально движение ленты в проекторах старого образца происходит так: на кадр светит луч, передёргивание затвора, краткий миг тьмы — следующий кадр в луче света. Упрощённо: свет — тьма — свет, — Фурухаши говорил так, словно выучил этот текст наизусть. Мельком глянув на него, Ямазаки увидел, что он смотрит строго перед собой — выглядело это так, будто слова, которые он произносит, возникают в воздухе у него перед глазами. — Таким образом в самой своей основе кино, глубже сюжета и прочих приемов рассказывает о борьбе света и тьмы, и “сироты” научились использовать его для доставления своего послания прямо в подсознание, а суть их веры — очищение духа, возвращение в небытие. Не размножайся, не плоди греха, освободись от оковов плоти. Исследователь зарывается в это очень глубоко, доходит до основания, и все заканчивается тем, что его устраняют, но не убивают, потому что вера запрещает ордену кровопролитие, а ссылают на далёкий тропический остров, в заточение до конца его жизни. Именно там он встречает режиссера, за работами которого охотился. Тот считался погибшим, но киноман находит его дряхлым стариком, тридцать лет проведшим в заточении. И там, где начинается “Монте-Кристо”, заканчивается "Киномания".

Он замолчал, и Ямазаки кинул на него недоуменный взгляд.

— И все? А дальше что было?

— А дальше ничего не было, — Фурухаши обратил к нему свой ясный, пустой взгляд. — На этом книга заканчивается.

— А, так это книга была, — осенило Ямазаки. — Я думал, это кино.

— Это книга, — в голосе Фурухаши звучала тонкая нота уязвленности, — про кино. По сюжету это скорее детектив с элементами триллера, который с физического поиска — поиска кинолент и оставшихся свидетельств — переходит в плоскость поиска святого Грааля. Но все повествование напитано кино, это такой фильм-нуар от текста. С поисками той гигантской фигуры, которая тенью нависает над повествованием. Со стремлением к свету знания, который оказывается черной дырой тьмы. Повествование уходит по спирали вниз, это практически с первого слова неуклонное падение даже там, где оно таким не выглядит. В пространстве текста автор умудряется увязать этот дуализм — в одной и той же ветке повествования герой теряет все, но при этом находит овеществленный ответ.

“Я же образованный человек”, — думал Ямазаки все с тем же веселым раздражением, который сейчас к тому же приобрел оттенок бессилия. Но все, чего ему хотелось сейчас — остро, иррационально и очень сильно — это присесть на корточки, сплюнуть через губу и поинтересоваться у Фурухаши, чего это он такой дерзкий и с какого района пожаловал. В школе он, было дело, что-то подобное практиковал, пока Ханамия не заявил, что если он продолжит такие развлечения, то с местом в команде может попрощаться.

А место в команде Ханамии значило очень много. Например, оно значило Фурухаши.

— И в конце главный герой смотрит кино, которое режиссер собрал из обрезков фильмов, присланных на остров с большой суши. Это кино великого кинематографического конца, — Фурухаши тяжело вздохнул, а потом произнес все с тем же ярким раздражением в голосе, словно само существование этой книги было оскорблением лично ему: — Тревожная, сумрачная, тягомотная книга, с унылым нытиком в качестве главного героя. С вот этим вот вылезающим в середине текста всемирным заговором. С комментарием по поводу пропаганды, который в нынешние времена смотрится устаревшим, если не антикварным. С этим вот плачем про деградацию молодежи. Никакого удовольствия. Лучше бы Гранже почитал, он хотя бы задорный.

Ямазаки заржал.

— Что я смешного сказал? — Фурухаши посмотрел на него прохладно.

— А кто такое Гранже? — спросил Ямазаки, гыгыкая. Фурухаши посмотрел на него в упор своим мертвым рыбьим взглядом, и Ямазаки в очередной раз умилился.

“Вы приехали”, — со сдержанной радостью в голосе возвестила гуглодевушка. Ямазаки огляделся, притормаживая.

Они давно уже выехали за город и сейчас катились по узкой дорожке, и по правую руку, огороженное от дороги кустами чего-то, тянулось поле бенибаны, а по левую высились прутья металлической изгороди.

“Ваше место назначения — слева”, — подсказала девушка. Помогла не слишком.

— И куда мы приехали? — спросил Ямазаки. — Ты какой адрес вбил?

— Я вбил координаты, — с достоинством отозвался Фурухаши, и Ямазаки подумал, что его голос тоже следовало бы записать для гугла. “Привет, Фурухаши! Фурухаши, что посоветуешь почитать?” “Возьмите Гранже, он задорный”. Ямазаки снова тихо загыгыкал.

— Я думаю, — задумчиво произнес Фурухаши, глядя на изгородь, — если мы поедем вдоль нее, то в какой-то момент приедем к воротам.

— Сето бы ввернул тут что-нибудь про относительность, но ты прав, — сказал Ямазаки и надавил на газ. — Ну так и чо Гранже?

Фурухаши заговорил, но Ямазаки очень быстро перестал слушать — у него появилось смутное ощущение, что эта изгородь ему знакома. Узкая дорожка влилась в широкую проезжую часть, впереди показались ворота.

— Все как я сказал, — перебил сам себя Фурухаши — вид у него был крайне довольный.

— Ты надо мной издеваешься? — спросил Ямазаки, тыча рукой в ворота. — Токийский океанариум! Фурухаши, какого хрена?

Фурухаши небрежно повел плечами. 

— Я хотел посетить океанариум. Не понимаю, почему ты так реагируешь.

— Я был здесь сегодня утром! Я тут работаю!

— Я в курсе, да. Но даже если бы я сказал, куда мы едем, тебе бы все равно пришлось ко мне приехать, разве нет? Как бы я сюда добрался?

— Поездом? — сердито предположил Ямазаки, и Фурухаши посмотрел на него холодно и оскорбленно. Ямазаки вздохнул и начал парковаться.

На самом деле он почти не сердился. Работу свою он любил, и тот факт, что Фурухаши заинтересовался океанариумом, сладко грел сердце. Они вышли из машины и зашагали к воротам, влившись в поток посетителей, и Ямазаки подумал, что впервые заходит сюда так — через парадный вход, как гость.

В огромном холле после удушающей жары снаружи было хорошо и прохладно. Скелет мозазавра в натуральную величину приветственно разевал пасть. Фурухаши поперхнулся.

— Клевый, да? — восторженно спросил Ямазаки. — Мозазавр! Скелет, конечно, искусственный, целых не сохранилось. Первый череп нашли в тысяча семьсот шестьдесят четвертом году, он сейчас хранится в музее Тайлера в Харлеме. Я его видел, такая невероятная штука…

Он осекся и замолчал. Фурухаши посмотрел на него вопросительно.

— А что это я говорю, а ты молчишь? — прищурился Ямазаки.

— Потому что я ничего не знаю о… — Фурухаши неопределенно повел рукой, — рыбах…

— Сам ты рыба, — обиделся Ямазаки. — Это мозазавр. Ты что мне хочешь сказать? Ты — слушать — пришел?

Фурухаши пожал плечами. Взгляд у него был как у акулы, о чем Ямазаки ему немедленно и сообщил.

— Благодарю, — церемонно склонил голову Фурухаши. — Мне лестно, что ты так высоко меня оцениваешь. Так что там с мозазавром в музее Харлема? 

— Тайлера, — поправил Ямазаки. — Да насрать на него. Пойдем, я тебе живую рыбу покажу.

И, не замолкая ни на мгновение, он повлек Фурухаши вглубь океанариума.


End file.
